


I'm no Damsel in Distress

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 15:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10192652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “How would you like to join my Gang of Harley’s? Hm? We’re a group of people who refuse to be damsels in distresses and do our part to keep men like this out of this city.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt where I had to shuffle my music and pick a line from a song to base the fic on, the song that came on was "Bloody Creature Poster Girl" by In This Moment

Harley rested her bloody bat over her shoulder and watched with a smile as Ivy’s lips pressed against the intoxicated man’s lips. Green, poisoned veins broke out across his face, steaming from where Ivy’s lips touched his.

 

The man struggled against the kiss, realizing too late what was happening before he dropped to the floor dead, Ivy’s vines recoiling away from the body. “Good job, Red,” Harley said, bounding over to Ivy and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Well, I think I’ve had enough of these nasty men for tonight, what do you think?”

 

Ivy wiped at her lips and turned on her heels, exiting the bar. “I think I need something to wash away the taste of these awful men.”

 

Harley started to follow before stopping and turning towards the girl the men they attacked had their sights in. “Are you alright?” She asked, holding her hand out towards her.

 

The girl hesitated for a moment before taking Harley’s hand and allowing herself to be helped up. “Yes, that-that was amazing. Thank you. Both of you. I don’t know what I would have done if you hadn’t showed up..” The girl trailed off, staring at the body of one of the men.

 

Harley just smiled. “How would you like to join my Gang of Harley’s? Hm? We’re a group of people who refuse to be damsels in distresses and do our part to keep men like this out of this city.”

 

The girl stared at Harley for a long moment before nodding. “I think I would like that.”

 

“Great! Come with Red and I, I think we could all use showers and you look like you could use some dinner.”


End file.
